Their Secret Life
by Larien3
Summary: Ginny arrives at Hogwarts for her first year of school. She is infatuated with Harry, but then she meets his friend Hermione. Eventually GW/HG Please read and review! Rated T for now. Will up the rating later ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny stood outside the beautiful castle for the first time in her life. She had heard so much about if from her brothers. All the adventures they had had, and she was especially interested in meeting the boy they had all seemed to fallen in love with: the infamous Harry Potter. He was Ron's best friend and she had heard so much about him. She couldn't believe that this was finally it. The youngest Weasley, and often the most guarded by her mother and brother's, felt that she might actually gain some freedom from their protection.

The boat ride over had been a little frightening, not because of the large hairy man leading them, but because of the giant black tentacles protruding from the eerie water beneath them. She knew Hagrid would protect her, she had known him for as long as she could remember. He would come to visit the burrow at least once a year.

The swift breeze blew across her face and through her hair as the doors to the castle were pushed open by Hagrid and the light fell over them like a flood. Some of the first years whimpered in fear, she knew some of them only learned they were wizards a short time ago. She became impatient and began to push her way through to the front of the first year mob. She grabbed Hagrid's torch-free hand and he led them all inside to the great hall.

It was stunning. The lanterns floated silently over the four house tables. Her brothers had explained all four of the houses to her several times, as well as threaten her life if she wasn't put in Gryffindor. Her whole family was put into Gryffindor, she shouldn't have to worry about that right? She spotted the Gryffindor house table and glanced around furiously for the familiar specs of the boy who lived.

Down the middle of the hall and to the front they went, only to find a tall witch standing next to a stool in front of them. "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I hope your journey didn't wear you out too much. I am Professor McGonagall and I am about to help you get sorted. Stay right there for one minute and we will start shortly."

Ginny continued to glance around when a tall kind-faced bearded man stood up from the long table at the front of the dining hall. That had to be Professor Dumbledore. Ginny had heard so much about him. "WELCOME! Welcome to Hogwarts. It makes me so happy to see your shining faces here at our school of witchcraft and wizardry. It is an honor to have you here and I cannot wait to see the progress you make as you start mastering the art of magic, but first it is time to be sorted"

Professor Dumbledore continued to explain the qualities of each house only to be followed by a unique song from the sorting hat. A lot of the first year students gasped a little bit when the hat first opened its seam. Apparently they didn't know it could talk. This made Ginny giggle a little bit.

After what seemed like an eternity the hat finally proclaimed her name and without hesitation placed her in Gryffindor. She was so excited, she finally belonged to something, belonged to the house that represented everything she was about.

As she approached the table she was greeted by her brothers Fred, George, and Ron. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, there he was: the raven haired boy that everyone was always talking about. She looked at him briefly before joining her brothers and Harry.

Ginny was a little giggly during dinner. She was so nervous to meet Harry potter, but there he was, as normal as could be except for the obnoxious scar on his forehead. Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered something into his ear. Ron immediately looked at Ginny while he was talking and she looked away knowing Harry was asking about her, probably wondering why she was staring at him so much.

Dinner continued a little awkwardly for her, her brother's all began talking about quidditch which she had no interest in at the moment. She was becoming a little lonely when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ginny jumped at the contact because she wasn't really paying attention to anything other then her noodles dangling from her fork. She turned around slowly only to see a bushy haired girl, only a little bigger than herself. She reached out her hand waiting for Ginny to take it. "Hello, I am Hermione Granger. You must be Ron's sister. I am Ron's OTHER friend. He probably hasn't told you much about me seeing how he's always running his mouth about Harry."

Ginny smiled meekly, took Hermione's hand and knew that this was going to be the start of a very interesting friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was exhausted. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately because she was trying to work ahead on some schoolwork she knew she would be receiving when she returned to school. It had been a long day. The first day back to Hogwarts always seemed to do that to her.

Dinner had been somewhat interesting though. All the first years filed in to the front of the great hall, and there in front holding Hagrid's hand she spotted the small red-headed freckle faced girl that reminded her instantly of all the Weasley brothers. Hermione remembered that Ron had mentioned a sister once or twice, but she thought she was much younger than he had let on. During the sorting Hermione leaned over to Ron and asked if that was his sister. He nodded and shushed her.

Hermione observed Ginny closely and thought that she looked like a very nice girl. Then, towards the end of the dinner after everybody had already lost interest in all the new first years, Hermione made her way over to introduce herself to Ginny. She seemed a little dazed at first, but after she snapped out of it she realized that Hermione was one of Ron's friends and she introduced herself kindly.

As Ginny talked a smile started to form on Hermione's face. There was something different about this one.

Hermione's thoughts continued to linger on Ginny as she made her way back to the common room to go to bed. The room was crowded with confused first years so she just went around them and up to the girl's bed chambers. As she began to dress for bed she slowly began to shut her mind down for sleep.

Hermione crawled in the covers and sat up in the dimly lit room. There were 5 other beds, 3 of which were full. The bed to the left of hers still remained empty. She didn't have to wonder for long who it might belong too because only a few seconds later Ginny walked in. She looked very tired as well, but at the sight of Hermione her face seemed to brighten up a bit.

Ginny sat her suitcase on the vacant bed next to Hermione's and sat on the edge facing her. Ginny looked at Hermione for second before speaking. "Thank you for introducing yourself to me earlier. I was a little nervous because I don't know many people other than my brothers, and well _gulp_ Harry Potter."

Hermione seemed to comprehend the tension in her voice as she mentioned Harry. Harry was a little intimidating at first, after all he was the only person to EVER survive the killing curse, and from the darkest powerful wizard of all time, AND he was only 2 YEARS OLD! But Hermione had a feeling that Ginny was feeling a different kind of nervousness.

Ginny fumbled with her own fingers and hair and seemed to finally get up the courage to ask a question.

"Are you good friends with Harry?"

"Well yes, we did go through some things last year, but he is pretty much oblivious to any kind of attention people give him now. He has had to learn to deal with it ever since he entered the wizarding world."

"Okay thanks Hermione"

Ginny seemed a little less tense now and she started to make her own bed as Hermione lay down. Hermione turned toward Ginny and watched her as she made her bed. She was very fluid in her motions even for such a young age. She must have learned how to make beds from her mother. Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley to be an excellent housekeeper.

"I'm glad I met you Hermione." Hermione wasn't even aware that Ginny knew she was watching her.

"Oh!, I'm glad I met you too Ginny. I hope we become the best of friends!", replied Hermione a little surprised.

Ginny smiled in return and turned the lights down in the room. Ginny fell asleep almost instantly and despite the fact that Hermione was exhausted she could only lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling. She could hear Ginny breathing next to her.

Hermione had the sudden urge to just crawl in bed with Ginny and put her arm around her. She was surprised at the thought, and pushed it out of her mind. She was confused and a little scared. She had only known this girl for a few hours and they had only spoken a few words. What was going on with her?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the far corner of the library

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It is kind of a transition chapter to the next one. Enjoy!**

Hermione sat in the far corner of the library. She was trying to do some research for a potions paper due in a few days but she couldn't help but glance up at Ginny every once in a while.

The quiet first year seemed engrossed in her diary. What had happened to their friendship? They had gotten off to such a good start. Then one day Ginny stopped talking to her as much. And every time Hermione tried to approach the girl she seemed a little distant.

Ever since she found that diary all she did was write in it, and when she wasn't writing in it, she was _thinking _about writing in it. This made Hermione very disappointed. She wanted Ginny to be able to tell her all her secrets. Something was wrong. This new Ginny isn't the Ginny she met her first day at Hogwarts. That Ginny was happy and anxious. This Ginny was quiet and reclusive.

It might not have worried Hermione so much, but she wasn't talking to ANYONE, not just Hermione. She glanced back down at her schoolbooks. She just couldn't concentrate on anything related to school anymore. Ginny was really starting to worry her. She had to do _something _about it.

Hermione stood up, gathered her bags, and walked over to sit across from Ginny. Ginny didn't even notice Hermione's presence. Hermione caught a glimpse of what Ginny was writing in her diary and before she could read it, the text completely disappeared.

Hermione was so confused by this phenomenon it was almost as if Ginny could sense her presence and she jerked her head up to make eye contact with Hermione. Hermione was taken aback by the look she received from Ginny. Her eyes were cold and dark. She had huge bags under her eyes, and her skin was as pale as a ghost.

"Ginny, what is going on? You look so sick. Please tell me I have been so worried about you lately."

"Mind your own business Hermione"

And with that Ginny stood up slammed the book shut and walked swiftly out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I know where I want to go with the story, but it is taking me a little longer to get there then I thought. O well, this is my FIRST multiple chapter fic, so I guess I can take as long as I want mneya. sticks tongue out **

Ginny opened her eyes and the light almost blinded her. She felt so weak, and she couldn't remember what had happened. Her skin felt cold and clammy, her head ached, and she felt like she had a sock stuffed in her mouth. When her eyes became adjusted to the light she realized that she was in the hospital wing at school.

She tried to remember why she was here, but the last thing she could recall was telling Hermione yet again to leave her alone. Why had she been so mean to Hermione? She was her best friend at school. That stupid diary, why had she fallen into its trap?

"The diary. Where is the diary?"

She glanced around the room looking for it. She felt as if a part of her had died, and then the memories came soaring back into her memory. Harry…diary…Riddle…basilisk…she remembered. Harry had been so heroic. He was her hero.

As Ginny lay in the hospital bed thinking over what had happened she couldn't help but remember all the times that Hermione had tried to convince her to forget the diary. If she would have listened to Hermione in the first place none of this would have happened. Why did she have to be so ignorant? Hermione always knew what was best. She always knew what to say. The stupid diary she was afraid, had ruined their friendship forever.

Ginny slowly feel back into a slumber as her thoughts drifted to her true hero: Hermione Granger.

Hermione rushed to the hospital wing to see Ginny as soon as she was allowed visitors. By the time she arrived her bed was already surrounded by concerned friends and family. Ginny's parents and all her brothers. Harry was there too. Hermione really wanted to see Ginny, but she wanted to see her alone.

It felt like they were all there for hours, before they left Ginny alone to sleep. It was dark in the hospital wing now, and she was sure that Ginny had dozed off almost immediately after he family had left. Hermione tiptoed over to Ginny's bed. Hermione could hear Ginny's shallow, but steady breathing as she inched closer to her face.

Hermione was very tempted to just lay in bed with Ginny and hold her until she woke up in the morning. She wanted so much for Ginny to be better and for their friendship to be what it was before the diary came along. But no, Hermione knew that she couldn't get in bed with Ginny, so she sat down in a chair next to the bed and held Ginny's hand lightly. Her skin was so cold.

Ginny stirred and looked over to see Hermione sitting there holding her hand. Hermione hadn't noticed Ginny had woken up. Ginny just stared at her best friend. She was disappointed that Hermione hadn't come to visit her earlier, but she was so much happier that she came now. She thought her friendship with Hermione was ruined forever.

As Ginny looked at Hermione tears began to silently fall down her ashen cheeks. Hermione noticed the tears flowing down Ginny's face.

"Why do you cry Ginny? The worst is over."

"I thought I had lost you Hermione. You tried so hard to protect me from that stupid diary. But I didn't listen, and I yelled at you, and I told you to stay away. But here you are, holding my hand. You are still protecting me Hermione, and I don't know how I will ever forgive myself for hurting you so much."

Hermione sat in silence as she thought about what Ginny had just confessed. How could Ginny think that she would abandon her? She loved Ginny more than she knew. More than she knew herself.

"Ginny, I will never leave your side. You are my best friend and I love you. I knew that it wasn't really you asking me to leave. It was the diary. I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again."

Ginny smile the biggest smile she was able with her bruised face.

"I am so glad you are here Hermione. Please stay with me tonight."

"I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon Ginny"

With that the girls relaxed and thought about how great their friendship was going to be from now. Hermione feel asleep with her head on the side of Ginny's bed, and Ginny couldn't help but turn on her side to watch the bushy haired girl as she snored lightly in her slumber.

"Is it normal to love my best friend this much?" Ginny whispered softly to herself. "It has to be, if this wasn't a friendship to be envied, she didn't know what it was."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I do not own Harry Potter**

**OK guys here is another chapter. Sorry they are so short. The next one is probably going to be short too, because well…it just is. I have my next few chapters planned out so I'm pretty excited about that. I will tell you though that chapter 7 is probably going to be pretty long. YAY!**

**Leave reviews and notes. Preferably love notes. Good reviews make me happy ******

Her bed in the Leaky Cauldron seemed to squeak extra loudly as Ginny flopped down on it. She was exhausted from the trip to Egypt with her family. She had a good time, but she was so glad it was over. Most of all she was excited to see Hermione.

Ginny gazed across the room at the empty bed 10 feet away from her own. She hadn't been able to speak to Hermione in months. She really missed her. After all, she was her best friend. Almost on cue Hermione burst through the cracked door carrying her luggage and a particularly anxious bundle of fur in her hands that might have resembled a cat.

"OH GINNY, I am so glad to see you!" Hermione threw her bag on the vacant bed while her cat hissed at its shaky landing on the ground. She ran over to Ginny and engulfed the girl into her empty arms. They seemed to hug for about a full minute when she sensed Ginny was getting a little squirmy. She let go immediately, realizing that she may have hugged her a little longer than she out to have.

"I want to know everything that happened in Egypt!" Hermione exclaimed. When her statement was met with a dumbfounded glance by Ginny she added "Ron told me the exciting news downstairs."

"Oh it was ok I guess. A lot of sand, weird looking people in turbans, and sun…a lot of sun." Hermione giggled because she just noticed the sunburn on Ginny's usually pale shoulders.

"Should've worn more sun block Ginny"

"Sun block? What's sun block?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle more as she explained to Ginny the muggle lotion.

"I wish I could've had some of that stuff. Dad should've known!" Ginny crossed her arms in frustration with her father. She was definitely going to talk to him later. Hermione let Ginny cool down a little bit while she unpacked her things.

"So is that your cat Hermione?" asked Ginny as she gestured to the big orange ball of fur lingering across the room.

"Yes, his name is Crookshanks. I bought him in the pet shop down the street. I felt sorry for him. Nobody wanted to buy him because of his squished face." Neither of the girls failed to notice the low grumble from Crookshanks as she mentioned the pet store.

Hermione proceeded to pet him as Ginny looked on in amusement.

"Can I pet him?" she asked.

"Of course Ginny, just be careful, he isn't prone to strangers".

"So how has your summer been Hermione? I've missed you so much and I haven't been able to talk to you in forever."

"Ohhh you know same old same old. Reading books and spending time with my parents."

"Have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Yea he is downstairs."

"I still don't know how I feel about him Hermione. He seems so wonderful, but he doesn't even notice me." Hermione felt a little knot forming in her stomach. She knew Ginny had had a crush on Harry ever since she met him last year.

"Ginny, he is a boy. They don't notice anything. Just relax and be yourself. Try to forget Harry for a while. Maybe he will come around." Hermione found herself wishing that Ginny would just get the secret message. She wanted her to forget Harry so she could spend more time with Hermione.

Ginny sat pondering what Hermione had just said. Sometimes she didn't even know why she brought Harry up. Maybe she thought it would just be a good distraction for her true feelings: her true feelings for Hermione. She was sure that she had come to love the girl a little more than friends normally love each other. It was just such a struggle. She was afraid of what her feelings meant.

Hermione looked upon Ginny. She could see the distress in her face.

"Are you okay Ginny?"

"Oh yea, sorry Herm, I just zoned out for a second I guess."

"Well, how about we go downstairs and get some pumpkin juice? I am parched."

"Sounds great Hermione, I'll be down in a sec." With that Hermione gave Ginny one last glance before she headed downstairs.

Ginny wandered around the room for a minute and eventually sat down on Hermione's bed. For some reason her bed seemed a lot less sqeaky.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter (sorry I have to put this in guys, it is just a waste of space I know)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter (sorry I have to put this in guys, it is just a waste of space I know)**

**So here is the next installment of my story. Sorry if you don't like it. If you have any suggestions I would definitely be willing to look at them. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have a lot planned out for these two lovely ladies. Read and Review please! ******

Ginny and Hermione lay by the lake. It was about a month into the school year and they had been so busy with school that they hadn't gotten to talk much. Hermione was now a fourth year and that meant that next year was the OWL exams. Even though they were a year away, Hermione wasted no time in getting prepared.

They were both shocked at the beginning of the year when it was announced that there would be no quidditch this year. Instead the tri-wizard tournament had returned in full thrust, and of course Harry had managed to get pulled into the middle of it.

Ginny was laying face down on the grass with her head resting on her arms. Next to her Hermione sat with a book in her hands. Ginny loved to just be. She loved to observe the ground and the lake, the sun and the trees, but most of all she loved to just stare at Hermione. She was sure she would lose Hermione as a friend if she ever admitted her feelings to her.

Hermione was distracted from her book from a light snoring sound that Ginny began to emit next to her. The girl had fallen asleep. Hermione lay down next to Ginny and just examined her beautiful face. None of her freckles seemed to be out of place. Even the back of her eyelids had a few. Oh how Hermione wished she could just wrap herself around Ginny. She would die of happiness.

Hermione reached her hand over to Ginny's face and ever so lightly grazed her cheek with her thumb. The softness of Ginny's skin made her hand tremble with longing. If only Ginny knew how she truly felt.

Hermione too dozed off in the lazy Saturday afternoon air. When she woke she saw Ginny staring at her. Ginny looked away quickly.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up Hermione. It's starting to getting dark outside." Hermione yawned and sat up to face Ginny.

"We didn't even get to talk Gin, and there is something important I have to tell you."

"What is it Hermione? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know Ginny. I know." Hermione sat in silence for a minute thinking how she was going to tell her best friend the news. "You know that famous quidditch player that is competing in the tri-wizard tournament?"

"Yea. So?"

"Well he has kind of been following me around lately. I think he likes me." Ginny's heart seemed to deflate a little bit at what Hermione had just told her.

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Well he had been following me to the library a lot, and finally a couple days ago I asked him what his deal was. He looked a little hurt a first but then he admitted that he thought I was different from other girls and he wanted to 'get to know me better'"

"Oh, Hermione…that's…that's…great" Ginny squeaked.

"You really think so Gin? I mean he is kinda big and frumpy." Hermione and Ginny burst out in laughter at Hermione's observation, even though inside they were both wishing that everything could be different between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I do not own Harry Potter**

**Ok so I decided to only make this half as long as it was originally supposed to be. I cut the idea in half because I only had time to get this much down today. So please forgive me for it's shortness, but I PROMISE that in the next week you will be getting more chapters. I finally have them mapped out. I just need to find the time to write them. ENJOY.**

**Oh and leave me reviews pwease…they are lovely.**

"Come ON Ginny! Why don't you just ask Harry to the Yule Ball? He is a tri-wizard tournament contestant. Not to mention you've had a crush on him for years. What's the big deal?" Ginny sat quietly on the sofa in the common room, wishing Ron would just leave her alone.

"Ron, the guy is supposed to ask the girl, Not the other way around you doof."

"Well, he just doesn't have the guts Gin."

"And I do? I'm not a fourth year anyway."

"Well you can still be asked to go to the ball."

"Exactly, I have to be _asked_, and I don't see Harry in any hurry to ask me to that stupid dance."

"Well, I still think he should go with you" Ron crossed his arms in defiance. He was determined Harry go with Ginny. He was convinced that they were meant to be together.

Ginny looked away and decided to ignore Ron for the remainder of the evening. The truth was, she didn't want to go with Harry because she didn't want to be seen with him. She had decided a couple weeks ago that she didn't want to be seen with _anyone _for Hermione's sake. Maybe if she just kept her love life free Hermione might get the hint that she really wanted to be with _her. _OH, what was she thinking? Hermione would never get the hint. Why did she have to care for her so much?

Ginny felt defeated and decided to try to work on some of her homework. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something going on with Hermione, and it wasn't going to be good.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_At that very moment…_

Hermione decided that she had had enough school work for one night. She gathered up her books, trying to avoid being bitten by Hagrid's nasty monster book, stuffed everything in her bag, and walked outside. It was so nice and the sun was just setting over the horizon. She could feel the breeze brush against her cheek, and she imagined it was Ginny's soft fingers.

"I wish you were here Ginny", Hermione whispered to herself. She continued to walk across the grounds to nowhere in particular. She had an odd feeling and turned around to see Krum standing a few feet away from her. He seemed to be examining her, as if he were silently asking her if he could approach her.

"Can I help you Krum?" Hermione asked impatiently. She was still a little flustered from being surprised.

Krum looked at her for a second longer before he decided it would be okay to talk. "Herm-ee-own-ee, I tink you are very different vrom all ze ozzer girls at zis school."

"I know Krum, you've told me before."

"Vell, I vas vondering if you vould go ze the yule ball vith me? I vould rather have a respectable girl like you go vith me than all ze giggly girls zat follow me around zis school acting like I am de're god. Although ze attention is nice, it gets very annoying at times. So please? Please accompany me Herm-ee-own-ee."

Hermione froze. She was flabbergasted at what he had just asked her. She really hadn't planned on going to the ball at all. She was actually hoping she and Ginny could have a girl's night. Then again he was a celebrity. Just imagine what Ron and Harry would say when they found out. Oooh this is too good. Ginny won't even care anyway, in fact she will probably be exited for me. She is always saying how I should find someone.

"Ok Krum. Just don't tell anyone yet. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh tank you so much Herm-ee-own-ee!" Krum held out his arms to give Hermione a hug, she obliged but something just didn't feel right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter**

**Ok guys sorry for the wait. I had a looooong weekend and I needed to recover. I also needed to collect myself on how I wanted to write this chapter. The next one should be up later today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy and it and please please please review. Thanks! **

Hermione had been awfully quiet lately. Ginny had asked her if something had happened. Ever since she had that bad feeling when she was talking with Ron, Hermione had been acting differently. Hermione had to be hiding something, and Ginny felt horrible when Hermione couldn't tell her something. What could it be? Ginny figured that it had to do with the Yule Ball. Every time she brought the subject up with Hermione she seemed a bit sore.

Ginny decided to let it rest. She was getting a little lonely without being able to talk to Hermione as much so she spent a lot of her time curled up in a comfy armchair in the common room.

One afternoon she was catching up on some reading for transfiguration when Neville collapsed into the chair next to hers. He seemed flustered and a little embarrassed.

"Is everything okay Neville?"

"I give up!"

"What do you give up on?"

"Finding a date for the Yule Ball."

"That's silly Neville, I bet plenty of girls would love to go with you."

"Oh yea…name one." Ginny sat pondering for a minute before she eventually just looked at him and felt pity for the poor boy. Neville was very nice after-all, and she knew she could just go with him as a friend and he would be okay with that. She looked at him for a second longer before she replied: "I would".

Neville sat dumbfounded in the chair next to Ginny. He was at a loss for words. Ginny giggled briefly before waving a hand in front of his face to see if he was still alive. "Nevillllle?"

Neville sighed in contentment. He glanced over at Ginny before realizing that her lips were moving and she was speaking to him.

"Sorry Gin, I'm just so happy I have a friend to go with."

"It's ok Neville. We are going to have a good time." Neville jumped up and hugged her briefly before he seemed to float away to the boys' quarters. At least Ginny had made someone happy today.

It had been days since Ginny had tried to approach Hermione. Perhaps she had given up on her best friend? Hermione felt so bad after accepting Krum's offer that she refused to even talk to Ginny. She wished she could take it back, but she couldn't. She had promised Krum. And now here she was missing Ginny like mad, and she wasn't even talking to her.

Tomorrow was the Yule Ball, and not one single person knew she was going with Krum. Harry and Ron had been badgering her ever since they found out she had a date. She was embarrassed about going, and she had kept her date's identity a secret because she didn't want Ginny to know. She thought it would be a good idea at first, but now she just hated it. Although, ultimately, she knew Ginny would find out either way. She just wanted to hold off the pain as long as she could. What she didn't expect was for Ginny to stop talking to her completely.

Hermione missed her best friend and companion. Her grades and attitude had been suffering. Even the professors started to notice. O well, she knew it would all be over after tomorrow night, and hopefully things would go back to normal.

It was the night of the ball and Ginny felt absolutely terrible. She looked up in the full-length mirror and saw the reflection of someone she barely recognized. The girl seemed to be lankier than usual, she had dark circles under her eyes, and even the beautiful green dress she had dawned seemed a little limp, like it was dreading the night ahead. What was she thinking! Of course she was dreading the night. Ever since she had said she would accompany Neville to the ball she couldn't even face Hermione.

She heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in" she said softly.

The door opened to reveal Neville in his best dress robes. He actually did look quite handsome, but he wasn't Hermione. Not even close.

Neville seemed to be eyeing her a little longer than usual.

"You look very beautiful Ginny." Ginny knew that wasn't the case, but she replied with a quick thank you and slipped her arm through his.

"Let's go shall we" Ginny said, even though she was truly thinking let's get this over with".

The entrance hall was flooded with excited students. This was the first ball any of them had attended after all. The chatter and noise in the hall died down as the tri-wizard contestants and their dates filed through the crowd in pairs. There was Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang, Harry with a Patil sister, Fleur with a boy she recognized but didn't know the name of, and Krum with with with…HERMIONE! WHAT?

Ginny's heart seemed to shatter inside her chest. This must've been why Hermione had been so distant. She had found someone else to confide in, someone else to spend her time with, some else to…love. No, Hermione couldn't be in love with Krum. Just look at him. Every drop of blood in Ginny's body boiled with hatred for the hideous man.

Neville yelped when Ginny's arm suddenly became like a death grip on his own. "Are you alright Ginny?" Neville asked meekly.

"Of course Neville", Ginny replied through her teeth. Neville didn't want to make her any angrier than she already was for fear of losing his arm so he left it at that.

The remaining couples walked in after the contestants and their dates. The first dance was traditionally danced by the tri-wizard contestants and their escorts. As they danced all Ginny could do was stare at Hermione. She felt so broken. Hermione truly was the only person she wanted. She was so beautiful tonight which made her hate Krum even more.

The music stopped, and Ginny swore she felt her heart stop as well. As the couples made one more turn in unison they each stopped and posed for their audience. Krum and Hermione stopped directly in front of Ginny and Neville. Ginny caught Hermione's eyes as she posed with Krum, and Hermione seemed to lose her footing briefly but recovered almost instantly.

Ginny felt hot tears begin to fall from her eyes. She excused herself and walked rather quickly to the nearest girls' restroom. She wasn't aware that she had someone following close behind her, that seemed almost as desperate to get there as she.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for such a long wait guys. This chapter needed to be perfect and it took a lot of fine tuning. I really hope you enjoy it and leave me lots of reviews! **

Ginny thrust the bathroom door open and ran inside. Her head was throbbing, and she was sure she would vomit if the thought of Hermione and Krum ran through her mind one more time. She keeled over and was clutching her side trying to catch her breath when the door was almost knocked off its hinges by a second body flinging itself through it.

Ginny spun around only to find herself face to face, not even 3 inches away from Hermione. The sight knocked out what breath was left in her lungs and she collapsed to the floor in a miserable heap.

Hermione rushed to Ginny's side. How could she have done this to her? She knew it was a mistake going to the dance with Krum. It had ruined any chance of a relationship with Ginny, the one she truly wanted to be with.

Hermione kneeled over Ginny and looked at her face. The girl seemed to have changed since the last time she truly had the opportunity to look at her. Her face was pale, and there were dark circles under each eye. How could she have let this happen to Ginny?

Ginny began to stir and opened her eyes to a tearful Hermione leaning over her. Even when she was sad, she was the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen.

"I'm soo sorry Ginny."

"Why are you sorry Hermione?" Hermione was confused. She had automatically assumed that she was the reason for Ginny's reaction; maybe something else was going on that she wasn't aware of.

"I..I..I thought that you were mad at me for coming with Krum."

"Why would I be mad at you? I should be happy right?" OH NO! Ginny thought, had she really said that out loud?

"Aren't you?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny didn't speak right away. She had given herself away. Why wasn't Hermione running away in disgust right now? Did she feel the same way? Naaah, she couldn't. If she did, why hasn't she told her sooner?

As Ginny was pondering Hermione felt as if she could just drift away. Ginny had admitted that she wasn't truly happy about her and Krum. That meant that there was a chance; a glimmer of hope for her and Ginny. She wanted to know what Ginny was thinking, and how she truly felt about her.

Ginny finally looked up at Hermione, only to find herself floating in the rich brown pools that were Hermione's eyes. It was probably only a few seconds, but if felt like an eternity, the two girls just sat there on the floor of the girls' bathroom, staring at each other. They were the only two people that existed on the entire earth.

At last Hermione spoke up. "Ginny, I have missed you more than I have missed anything in my entire life these last few weeks. There were times when I felt I would die without you there next to me. I need you there next to me."

"I need you too Hermione" Ginny chimed in. "I think I need you more than you need me."

"I don't know if that's possible Gin."

Both girls sighed as if they knew it was time; time to be honest. It was right there that Hermione decided to tell Ginny the truth. She couldn't bear to lie any longer. She was slowly killing herself every minute she spent away from Ginny, wondering, worrying about the beautiful girl; her other half.

Hermione scooted up close to Ginny facing her directly. She sighed again, and then worked up the courage to grab Ginny's soft hand. As she held Ginny's hand in her own she seemed to be able to draw strength from its warmness. One more glance into Ginny's eyes and she began.

"Ginny, I am scared. I just wanted to make that clear. I am scared of what I feel…for you." Ginny started to interrupt Hermione but a sudden firm squeeze from Hermione's hand made it clear that she needed to finish before she said anything.

Hermione was trying with all her might to be strong, but she seemed to lose control of her now trembling body as she continued to talk.

"You have been my best friend since the first night you arrived here at Hogwarts. You were so fresh and alive, yet you were timid and a little shy. I remember that very night wanting to just hold you as you fell asleep. I wanted to comfort you and let you know that you had nothing to be afraid of while I was there with you. Obviously my feelings were a little extreme, so I hid them. I was scared of myself. I am still scared to this very second. But now, instead of being afraid of my feelings for you, I have come to accept the way I am. I am more afraid now of being rejected. I am being totally honest when I say that this is the scariest thing I have ever done in my entire life."

Hermione laughed nervously. She looked up at Ginny and found her just staring at Hermione's hand around her own. With Ginny's silence Hermione was frightened beyond physical containment. She was sweating all over, and her body almost quaked in fear of what Ginny would say.

"I g-g-guess what I am trying to say Gin, is that I care for you more than anyone on this earth: even myself. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and I still want more. I want you." At these words, Ginny finally seemed to realize what was coming out of Hermione's mouth.

Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes. The familiar warm expression that Hermione usually wore was nowhere in sight. She was truly frightened of what Ginny was going to say. Small tears started to glisten at the rim of Hermione's eyes.

Ginny chose her words carefully. "Hermione…you have no idea how long I have waited and wished to hear you say those words."

A bright smile crawled across Hermione's face as she registered Ginny's words. Ginny continued to speak even though Hermione couldn't imagine what else she could say to make her any happier.

"I've had feelings for you since my second year, when you watched me and protected me from that nasty diary. You were the one that stayed with me throughout the ordeal and while I watched you fall asleep that night at the hospital, I realized that I could never feel the same way about anyone else. But I too hid my feelings only for the sake of keeping our friendship. I even pretended to like Harry. I couldn't stand to lose you Hermione, even if it meant that I would never be able to tell you my true feelings."

With that Hermione intertwined her fingers with Ginny's. They both just looked at their hands and smiled at how well they seemed to fit. Ginny moved herself as close to Hermione as space would allow, and she placed a soft lingering kiss on Hermione's hot blushing cheek.

Things would be different from now on. They both knew it.


	10. Death of a writer

I regret to inform my devoted readers that I can no longer write fanfiction. I am truly sorry to have written so much and then stopped in the middle of the plot. If any of you would like to know a summary of what was going to happen feel free to email me and I will tell you. But please, no hate mail. I am going through a very difficult period of my life and I am trying to change myself for the better.

Thank you for reading.

All my love to you and yours,

3 Ashley


End file.
